


Trio

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They worked best as three, she and her boys. A story about the relationship between Finn, Quinn and Puck before and after Drizzle!drama is revealed. Finn/Quinn/Puck – AU but mostly canon through 1x13.</p><p>WIP/Abandoned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Finn's opinion, recess was the best part about school. Second grade was a lot harder than the First, but at least playing on the monkey bars was the same - if not easier - as he got older.

His best friend Noah was at the other end of the monkey bars and Finn was about to prove that he could go across only using every other bar. He was pretty confident. After all, his arms were freakishly long. Over all he was kind of oddly tall for a second grader, but his mama had told him that his father had been a tall guy too, so that must he where he inherited it. He had his hands on the first bar, ready to wipe that smirk off Noah's face when he heard a girl's scream.

It wasn't just a normal playground scream. It was the kind of scream a girl screamed when she was hurt. He was very sensitive to this kind of stuff because his mama had raised him to look out for girls. It was the "gentlemanly" thing to do, or something like that. She would get this spacey look in her eyes and go on about what a kind and chivalrous person his father had been. It was a pretty big word and he quite honestly didn't understand his mama when she got in her story telling mood, but it was obviously important to her so he told her he'd do his best. That had made her smile, and Finn liked making his mama happy.

Brows furrowed, he turned to where the noise had come from. On the far side of the playground, just beyond the merry-go-round, a blonde girl was sprawled out on the ground. It seemed like she was crying, but from this distance Finn couldn't be entirely sure. Noah also turned his head and immediately scowled. He saw that no good Scott Williams, the meanest kid of the third grade, looming over a little blonde girl.

The boys shared a glance and a nod before marching over to Scott and his victim. The boys liked pretending that they were superheroes and this was a perfect opportunity to fight crime.

"What are you doing, dude? You don't push girls," Finn said to the older boy as they got closer. As the boys talked to Scott, the blonde girl moved to get up off the ground but Scott noticed and pushed her down again. This made the girl scream again and up close Finn could tell she was definitely crying.  
Noah was always a hot head so when he saw Scott push the blonde again that was the last straw for him. He took a step closer to the older boy and pushed him right back. "Pick on someone your own size," he said angrily.

Grateful that Scott was distracted, Finn used this chance to help the blonde girl up. She was still crying and tried to wipe her tears away as Finn pulled her up. By now Noah had sucker punched Scott in the stomach and the boy was running away, wheezing.

Noah had a satisfied smirk across his face and turned back to face Finn and the girl they had just rescued. She wiped away a few more tears before looking up at him nervously. Sure he had just saved her from that bully but he was also kind of scary looking himself.

Finn looked between his best friend and the blonde. "Uh, are you okay? What's your name anyways? That's Noah and I'm Finn," he said with a toothy grin.  
The blonde giggled. "Our names rhyme. My name is Quinn. Thank you for helping me. He was mad because I wouldn't give him my cookies at lunch. They were my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Like I was going to share with him," she said, scoffing.

"Well I don't think that jerk will be bothering you anymore," Noah said smugly. The three children were quiet for a few moments.

"So, wanna come play on the monkey bars with us?" Noah asked.

With a happy nod from blonde the three ran off back towards the playground. That day marked the beginning of the friendship between Finn, Quinn and Noah.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly three years since Finn and Noah first saved Quinn from Scott Williams. And true to the boys' word, he had never bothered any of them again. Since that fateful day on the playground, the three had been inseparable. They would all be starting the Fifth grade in a few weeks, and as an end-of-summer treat Finn and Noah's mothers were planning on taking the boys to the County fair.

"But mom, we have to bring Quinn too," Finn whined to his mother. She laughed. She expected her son to be afraid of girls and their "cooties" at his age, but she was happy that this didn't seem to matter to the boys. Carole loved Quinn like her own daughter and was glad such a sweet girl was part of her son's life.

"Of course, honey. I wouldn't want to be one responsible for splitting up the Trio," Carole said with a chuckle.

Noah's mom, Natalie, laughed as well. She adored Quinn just as much as Carole. The only flaw she found in the little blonde was that she wasn't Jewish. But that could easily be overlooked because Noah still had plenty time to grow up and find a nice Jewish girl to marry.

After Carole arranged details with Quinn's mom, Judy, they all loaded in the car to pick up the third member of the Trio. As they pulled up in front of Quinn's house the two boys shot out of the car and ran to her front door. They knocked loudly and bounced excitedly as they waited for their friend. Quinn's dad answered the door and scowled. He wasn't in favor of his little girl hanging out with boys all the time, but no matter how many play dates Judy set up with the other mom's at church, she just wouldn't make girl friends.

"Quinny, the hooligans are here," Russell called up the stairs. Quinn came bounding down, gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek, then ran out the door and raced the boys to the car.

The car ride seemed like a million years, but they finally arrived at the fair grounds. The three children were given 15 ride tickets each and they ran off. Poor Carole and Natalie got their workout for the day chasing the kids around.

The boys took turns going on rides with Quinn. Noah dragged her on a rickety old rollercoaster and she dug her nails into his arm the entire time, digging them a bit deeper as they went around the corners. She was convinced they would fly off the rails because the ride made the worst creaking noises, but Noah just laughed and told her to stop being a baby.

Quinn wanted to go on the Carousel after that terrifying rollercoaster ride with Noah.

"No way, that's such a girly ride. I'm way too cool for that," Noah said trying to look as tough as possible while rubbing at the nail marks Quinn had left in his arm. Quinn just rolled her eyes at him and turned towards Finn, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"That's okay Noah, Finn will go on it with me, won't you Finn?" Her eyes locked on the abnormally tall boy. Finn's eyes darted between his two friends. If he went, Noah would call him a pansy but if he didn't Quinn would be mad at him. He knew he would get over Noah calling him names but Quinn was particularly stubborn so it was best not to anger her. He met Quinn's gaze nodded his head at her. She grinned happily, grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him towards the ride. Finn vaguely heard Noah yelling at him about picking out a pretty pony. Whatever.

Somehow she convinced Finn to sit with her on one of the bench seats. It wasn't as cool as riding on the medieval dragon, but he figured being pulled by a lion chariot was a good second choice. At least he wasn't sitting on one of the rainbow unicorns. Any dignity he had left would have been snatched away from him.

Finn and Quinn chattered happily as the Carousel spun around the first few times. Noah was pointing and laughing at them but stopped when his mom swatted him on the back of the head. That made Quinn smirk. After that, with each revolution they had a competition of who could make the best funny face at Noah. Quinn hated admitting defeat but Finn had clearly won. He could do this weird eye crossing that made Quinn dizzy every time she tried to imitate it.

The Trio managed to go on a few rides together like the spinning teacups and that crazy ride where you're sitting at the tip of an octopus' tentacle. Quinn didn't like that ride much and again dug her nails into Noah's arm in terror.

It was starting to get dark out and the kids had used all of their tickets. Carole and Natalie were attempting to round them up and herd them back to the car when Noah spotted the "best fair game ever". The objective was to use your squirt gun machine to fill up a balloon. Whoever popped their balloon first won a prize. Noah dragged Quinn over to the booth and they both took their place behind water guns.

Finn had spent all his money on that game where you throw ping-pong balls at water filled glasses, and if you make it you win a goldfish. His dedication had paid off because he was now the proud owner of a little he or she-fish. He studied his goldfish intently, wondering if it was a girl or boy and trying to think of a good name as Noah and Quinn ran off to play their game.

After giving the carnie their money, Noah and Quinn readied themselves for the water guns to turn on. With a loud buzz the water started shooting out. So startled by the noise, Quinn jumped and knocked her water gun's jet away from her balloon. She almost sprayed the carnie but managed to redirect the water just before that happened. Noah was shaking with laughter behind her and his balloon was filling up quickly.

Carole and Natalie laughed at the disgruntled but determined look on Quinn's face as she tried to catch up to Noah. Finn was too preoccupied to notice, busily tapping the goldfish's bag to see if it would make him (or her) swim around faster. No such luck. So naming him (or her) Speedy was out...

Quinn knew she was going to lose but the Fabrays never gave up so she pressed on, trying to get her balloon as full as she could. Suddenly there was a water balloon explosion and some droplets splashed on Quinn and Noah. Pouting, the blonde looked over at Noah. He had a smug expression plastered on his face.

"Nice try Fabray," Noah said with a laugh.

The carnie brought over a giant stuffed teddy bear and handed it to Noah. "Your prize," he said in a monotone voice then gave them a look that clearly said scram. Noah grabbed his prize and ran back to where Carole, Natalie, and Finn were waiting, Quinn chasing after him.

Quinn pouted the whole ride home. When they arrived back in Lima they drove to her neighborhood to drop her off first. Since she was sitting in the middle Noah got out of the car so she could leave. Finn was still too busy tapping on the fish's bag trying to get it to do anything. Because weren't pets supposed to be able to do tricks?

Just as she was about to start walking up her sidewalk, Noah called her name. "Hey, Quinn, think fast," he said before he threw the stuffed bear at her. "Now stop pouting," he smirked and got back in the car. She hugged the bear close to her chest as she watched them drive away then skipped into her house happily.

Several years later the stuffed bear still had a special place on her bed, always reminding her of that day at the fair with her boys.


End file.
